


twitter is for memes

by kuanlinspire



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park, Deephwi, M/M, Ongniel, Social Media, first fic dont judge me, i love sm aus so woop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuanlinspire/pseuds/kuanlinspire
Summary: when woojin sees a boy spamming his tl with EVERYTHING but the dankest of memes, he loses his shit.





	twitter is for memes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guanlin: what the fuck is up kyle  
> minhyun: ...  
> woojin: please hyung tell me you get that refernce

Daehwi Protection Squad™ (8) 

 

jisung: HEY LOSERS

guanlin: what the fuck is up kyle

minhyun: ...

woojin: please hyung tell me you get that refernce

jisung: GUYS I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY

jaehwan: ofc he doesnt hes an old man

ong: h-he's your boyfriend

daniel: Are you calling your boyfriend a pedo?

daehwi: wtf

guanlin: wtf (2)

woojin: wtf (4)

jisung: why aren’t my own children listening to me???

jisung: listen up you fuckers tomorrow we’re going out with my friend and he’s bringing his kids along too.

daehwi: yeah hyung we already know

jisung: wtf do you mean you already know?How in the world vould you possibly know?

daehwi: could**

daehwi: your friend is called sungwoon and his kids are jinyoung and jihoon

jisung: HOW ON EARTH DID YOU KNOW

jaehwan: I bet he sold his soul to the devil that’s why he knows everything

woojin: or you guys are shit hyungs and didn’t realise that daehwi and jinyoung are dating

woojin: and have been for the past few months

minhyun: ohhhh so that’s why daehwis diary has “Bae Daehwi” all over the front page

guanlin: #exposed

daehwi: hyUNG SJHFDSFH

ong: Omg you’re almost as cute as me and niel.

jaehwan: don’t you mean me and minhyun?

guanlin: you basically called him a pedo, youre cancelled

daniel: I live for the savage maknae

jisung: WAIT A MINUTe

ong: waiting

jaehwan: waiting (2)

jisung: DAEHWI HAS A FUCKING BOY FRIEND AND WE THE DPS™ DIDN’T KNOE

jaehwan: I knew

guanlin: so did i

daniel: and me

ong: whatever Daniel knows I know

woojin: im his best fucking friend ofc I knew

jisung: wow minhyun we’re failed parents

minhyun: nope just you ,i knew because i read his diary

daniel: can anyone else hear sniffles??

woojin: its jisung, ill send him some dank memes dw I got this

daehwi: NO

daehwi: whatever you do don’t send him those shitty pivtures you find funny

jaehwan: they are pretty funny to be fair

guanlin: again you basically called your boyfriend a pedo, youre cancelled

minhyun: ill go cuddle with him, in the meantime can you guys be normal and stop bullying jaehwan

* * *

 

 **Failed mother** @romesung  
Have your six (6) children ever made you feel like a failure because same

 **ONGNIEL IS** @science  
@romesung hey you were here for me when I moved from busan and looked after me!! You’ll never be a failure :(

 **Failed mother** @romesung  
@science thank you danny, i just feel so left out sometimes

 

 **ONGNIEL IS** @science  
Im making the Jisung Appreciation Squad™ who’s joining

 **I’m cute uwu** @cutiehwi  
@science Im joining as long as you change your stupid ass handle

 **ONGNIEL IS** @science  
@cutiehwi ARE YU CRAZY people would pay good money for science dfjff I cant believe it wasn’t taken

 **I'm cute uwu** @cutehwi  
@science okay so sell it then make a normal one please

 **ONGNIEL IS** @science 

@cutehwi hmmm tempting

 

 

 **Ongniel is the** @superiorship  
Me and Daniel are the superior ship

 **Minhyun ily <3** @kinghwan  
@superiorship false information

 **Savage maknae** @swagstar123  
@kinghwan @superiorship need I remind you that you called your boyfriend a pedo…you’ll always be cancelled

 **Minhyun ily <3 **@kinghwan

 @swagstar123 @superiorship 1)have you seen your fucking @ 2)i never said that!. I was just saying he wouldnt get the reference hmph

 **Savage maknae** @swagstar123

@kinghwan oh wow okay im only joking hyung but take what you said about my @ back it's a fucking masterpiece

 

 **Dark Past** @Memezhae  
Can everyone stfu on my tl please! Twitter is for memes and vine references only. Not stupid shit.

 

 **Minhyun** @HwangNst

Is anyone on this website normal?

**Author's Note:**

> new fic woohoo  
> also im new to this so constructive criticism would be very much appreciated


End file.
